Cuidado con quien te metes
by Orihime No Miko
Summary: Conoce lo que una chica de veinti-tantos años experimenta en la vida real con respecto al amor. Entrelazando tu vida con los muchos tipos de hombres existentes y de paso tratar de encontrar al amor de tu vida... Ulqui&Hime
1. La otra

Titulo: _Cuidado con quien te metes_

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): UlquiHime / IchiHime / ByaHime / Otros

Protagonista: Orihime

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

**Aclaraciones importantes:**

Este fanfic, mostrara, tal ves, lo que una chica de veinti-tantos años en la vida real pasa con respecto al amor. Conociendo distintos tipos de hombres, encontrando diferentes defectos en ellos, separándose, reencontrándose, tratando de seguir con su vida de la forma más digna que pueda y de paso... encontrar el amor verdadero si es que existe. Los temas principales de cada capitulo serán:_ Las amantes, las mentiras, los tipos de hombres, el alcohol, los celos y muchos más,_ que puede interesarles conocer. Tal ves me demore un poco en actualizar los capítulos, pero no se preocupen ya que igualmente lo terminaré. Espero le den una oportunidad a mi narración y a mi historia y espero recibir sus puntos de vista en cada capitulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Capítulo 1<strong>~

_ La otra_

* * *

><p>Sabía que estaba mal, no era el lugar, ni el momento, ni la persona, ni la situación, pero... y ¿Qué? Se sentía bien, realmente bien.<p>

Le ardía el pecho como nunca antes en su vida y el aire se le escapaba hasta por los poros de la piel. Su pecho subía y bajaba chocando sin pudor contra el torso musculoso y masculino frente a ella.

-¡Ah!—soltó un gemido ahogado contra la oreja del hombre en cuanto se sintió invadida por su dedo.

Era un simple dedo, largo y grueso que le calaba muy profundo, entrando y saliendo de su cavidad con maestría, mientras la apegaba a él tomándola desesperadamente por la cintura. El mentón le reposaba contra el hombro del sujeto, y su mejilla contra su cuello, su boca entreabierta se situaba a unos centímetros de él, dejándolo escuchar claramente todos sus suspiros y gemidos y alaridos de placer.

Él, mantenía sus labios contra el cuello cremoso de su víctima, rosándolo con sus labios con todo el derecho del mundo. A veces pasaba la punta su lengua desde la base hacia arriba, y sentía como los dedos y las uña de la mujer se le clavaban en la ropa y lo acercaban aun más.

Recién habían pasado cinco minutos y ya sentía como su miembro se erguía contra su ropa interior.

Ingreso un segundo dedo, y sin mucha demora agrego otro más al interior de la chica. Los introducía en ella lo más que se le permitía, haciendo que ella misma separa las piernas para poder tener un mejor contacto con su mano.

Era deliciosa, él lo sabía.

Orihime arqueo su espalda rosando con sus pezones la delgada camisa azul de este, provocando que él exhalara aire caliente por la nariz encontrar de su cuello, que abría jurado le dejo alguna quemadura de menor grado por la intensidad.

La chica lo sintió besar el borde de su escote con lentitud y ella aprovecho de tirar un poco su cabello revuelto para agregar una pisca de agresividad al asunto. Él, al sentirse jalado por las pequeñas manos femeninas la empotro sin cuidado contra la pared y se apretó contra ella para sentir el calor que sus enormes atributos contenían.

Era el baño un hotel en el cual supuestamente se celebrara el aniversario de una boda. Pero pocos les importaba, había pasado tiempo desde que se había sentido por última vez, entre los viajes, el trabajo y el estudio no tenían demasiado tiempo disponible, así que en cuanto se encontraron de casualidad en un pasillo, sensualmente vestidos y solos, uf. Ni siquiera se había dando cuenta cuando ya estaban encerrados en el pequeño cubículo del lavado.

El chico sintió las contracciones de su amante sobre sus dedos, dejándolos casi inmóvil en su lugar. Le dio unas cuantas envestidas más rápidas que las anteriores y la sintió correrse sobre su mano.

Inoue soltó un grito de placer al verse en la cima y seguidamente oculto su rostro contra el pecho de su cómplice. Pego su mejilla a su pecho y escucho el latir de su corazón, casi tan desenfrenado como el suyo.

-Eres grandiosa—le susurro él succionando el líquido de sus dedos, paseando su larga lengua por cada lugar mojado.—Extrañaba esto—

Ella no atino ni a hablar, trataba de respirar con normalidad antes de poder articular siquiera una frase coherente. Subió su mano lentamente por el muslo masculino y fue entonces cuando supo que todo había acabado.

-Tu celular esta vibrando—le susurro la chica tratando de incorporarse apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-Rayos—dijo el malhumorado, al tiempo que se agachaba y separaba con una de sus manos las piernas de la mujer, sorprendiéndola.

-Debes contestas—le reclamo la chica, tratando de evadir el acto.

-Lo sé—aseguro y contesto el celular con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha apretaba los muslos de la pelirroja y adentraba su rostro entre sus piernas.—¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?—

-¿Cómo que hola? ¿En donde estar?— hasta Orihime, quien estaba de pie a una distancia considerable, pudo escucha la voz femenina del otro lado del comunicador.

-Me estoy refrescando, sabes que me estresan este tipo de cosas—le comento lamiendo las piernas de la chica y de paso, su intimidad corriendo su ropa interior a un lado.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?—pregunto la fémina curiosa.

-Es…—observo a Orihime y como se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para no delatar sonidos extraños—Lo que estoy bebiendo, mi amor—le explico tratando de dejar lo mas prolijo posible su trabajito.

-Ah… está bien, ven al comedor Nii-San acaba de llegar. Te espero—

-Está bien, ya voy—le comento y colgó al mismo tiempo que terminaba su labor.-Hay que irnos mi amor—le susurro a Orihime contra sus propios labios. Luego de ello, la beso introduciendo su lengua y obligándola a seguirle el ritmo. La chica comenzaba a calentarse y enredar sus dedos en su cabello nuevamente cuando él, de improviso rompió el contacto tomando las pequeñas y delicadas muñecas entre sus grandes manos.

-Me es suficiente con una erección sin atender Orihime—le comento y la chica por inercia llevo la vista a sus pantalones.

-Lo siento—le dijo apenada, ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Está bien, siempre pasa cuando estoy contigo—le sonrió divertido.

Sin soltar sus muñecas asomo la cabeza fuera del cubículo del baño de hombres y se percato de que no había nadie, suspiro aliviado, por eso justamente eligió el baño más alejado de la ceremonia.

-Vamos—le hablo bajito encaminándose juntos hacia la salida.

Observo desinteresadamente si había alguien por los alrededores, y al notar que no alumbraba ni un alma, la soltó y se acomodo la corbata algo arrugada.

-Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Inoue—le comento el chico como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada y ella, al entender la señal le siguió el juego.

-Lo mismo digo, Kurosaki-kun—le sonrió la chica de ojos grises y se percato de que unos metros más allá venían unos invitados en grupo así que prosiguió—¿Y Kuchiki-San en donde esta?—

-El el salón principal ¿Sabes donde es?—pregunto el chico de forma amable.

-No lo sé, llegue hace un rato y ando un poco perdida—

-Entonces ¿Te acompaño? Voy hacia allá—le comento el chico extendiendo su brazo, el cual la chica tomo gustosa.

-Ichigo, Rukia te está buscando—le comento Renji, el que precisamente se veía desde lejos unos segundos antes.

-Si lo sé, me llamo al celular hace unos minutos—le informo para que se quedara tranquilo.

En eso, el pelinegro observo a la hermosa mujer oculta por la anatomía de su eterno rival.

-¿Inoue? No te había visto por aquí—dijo él y descaradamente la observo de pies a cabeza, si la hubiera visto antes lo más seguro es que se acordaría _detalladamente_ de ella. El gesto muy poco disimulado irrito un poco a Ichigo, volviendo su expresión muy seria. Sabía que en ese vestido rojo de tirantes hasta por sobre las rodillas la chica se veía maravillosa, no necesitaba que alguien más se lo recordara.

-Es que llegue hace poco—contesto avergonzadamente la chica.

-¡Oh! Es por eso entonces. Te ves hermosa—piropeo con un brillo curioso en sus ojos, que el pelinaranja noto claramente como una señal peligrosa.

-Em…sí, Inoue apresurémonos—dijo cortando con apuro el ambiente. Se despidieron de Renji fugazmente y comenzaron a caminar.

-Ten cuidado—le comento el Kurosaki.

-¿Con qué?—pregunto desconcertada siguiéndole el paso.

-Con Renji, Kukaku, Byakuya, Hisagi y con cualquier otro hombre—

-¿Por qué, Kurosaki-kun?—

-No me gusta nada como te miran. Tú me perteneces Orihime, no te atrevas a mirar a nadie más—le aclaro posesivamente—¿Entendiste?—

-Sí—hablo con vergüenza antes de ingresar al inmenso salón en el cual a la distancia se encontraban los Kuchiki, todos muy bien vestidos.

Ichigo se separo un poco de ella y comenzó a apresurar el paso hacia la pelinegra, a la cual al estar a su lado beso efímeramente.

-Te tardaste—le dijo la chica un poco molesta y luego comenzó a saborear sus labios con las cejas casi unidas—Tienes un sabor raro en los labios—

-Sí, es por lo que tomé—le comento sonriente.

Orihime casi se cae de espalda al darse cuenta de que sus fluidos fueron compartidos, indirectamente, con su amiga.

-Inoue Orihime. Hace mucho que no te veía—hablo Byakuya a un costado de su persona.

-Lo mismo digo Kuchiki-Sama—

-Llámame Byakuya, por favor. No necesitas ser tan forma—le pidió tomando su mano y besándola delicadamente sobre los nudillos.

Ichigo conversaba con Rukia sobre los invitados y la comida, pero incluso con ella ahí, tenía la mirada estratégica para notar perfectamente todos los movimientos de su amante. Quien era coqueteada por el hermano mayor de su esposa, el que sin muchos esfuerzos hacia sonrojar a Orihime todo el tiempo con comentarios de alabanza y cumplidos.

Como siempre esa mujer nunca escuchaba sus consejos.

La fiesta semi-formal termino pasadas las cinco de la mañana, en donde todos o la mayoría habían tomado una que otra copita de más, porque claro, la celebración de un segundo año de aniversario de boda no era para menos.

Comenzaron a irse en grupos. Algunos, los con más dinero eran escoltados por choferes particulares y autos del año hasta sus casas, y otros se agrupaban en un vehículo particular en donde el conductor en turno se encargaría de llevarlos a cada uno a su casa.

Orihime, quien fue amablemente acompañada por el Kuchiki más importante de todos se termino yendo de la fiesta con su mejor amiga Matsumoto Rangiku. La cual había venido sola ya que Gin, su novio desde la secundaria, estaba en un viaje de negocios en Francia junto con Aizen y Touzen.

Las dos hermosas mujeres se despidieron de los anfitriones y se marcharon al estacionamiento subterráneo. Orihime seria quien conduciría esta vez, ya que Ran ni siquiera podía caminar en línea recta a su costado.

La rubia desactivo la alarma del auto y le entrego las llaves a la pelirroja, quien la ayudo a sentarse cómodamente en el lado del copiloto y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad. Orihime cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para sentar como chofer, colocarse el cinturón adecuadamente y arrancar al auto hacia la salida.

Habían pasado unos cuantos semáforos en dirección al departamento cuando Rangiku sin previo aviso comento algo que tomo desprevenida a Inoue.

-Te acostaste con Ichigo cuando llegamos ¿Verdad? Por eso desapareciste un rato—le pregunto la mujer tratando de mantener la cabeza en una buena posición.

Orihime la miro de reojo y luego observo el camino a través del parabrisas.

-Sí—respondió con sinceridad. No le serbia de nada mentir.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas?—

-No lo sé, pero lo haces cada vez que hablamos este tema—se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba un cambio.

-¿No te preocupa ser "la otra"?—le pregunto incrédula la mujer semiinconsciente.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que pisaba el acelerador. Lo tenía muy claro, no tenían que restregárselo en la cara pasa saberlo.

Era la otra, esa maldita, esa canalla, esa perra… esa era ella, ese era su papel en la vida de Kurosaki. No le era tan fácil asumirlo en voz alta, pero en su mente tenia bien clara la situación que enfrentaba.

-Claro que sí—

-¿Entonces por qué sigues con esto?—le pregunto la mujer tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, se estaba mareando por el movimiento del auto.

¿Por qué? Que fácil pregunta, por que se había esforzado por hacer este papel a la perfección.

-No lo sé—le mintió. Jamás le diría algo así, jamás reconocería nada abiertamente, no podía, era demasiada la vergüenza como para hacerlo.

Era un manual, ella misma había hecho su propio manual para ser la "amante perfecta", para ser la otra y ser la mejor.

Y la primera regla a seguir con todo esto era una de las mas importante—"_Jamás alegar_"—

No podía quejarse, aunque fue en un principio culpa de los dos, debía admitir que ella también lo quería así. No le importaba nada. Había amado a Ichigo casi toda su vida y si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por ese sentimiento, lo haría.

No podía reclamarle nada al pelinaranja, si quiera seguir estando latente en su vida debía decirle a todo que sí, ya que… alegar era un tabú en su papel, eso le correspondía a Rukia. La oficial tiene derecho a alegar, no la censurada.

Había madurado siendo la amante de un hombre casado, ahora sabía mentir y bien, sabía sonreír a la perfección aunque se estuviera muriendo, sabia fingir un orgasmo en el momento adecuado también. Ahora era una mujer fuerte y decidida, sabía perfectamente para donde iban las cosas y además, bueno, descubrió que su amado Ichigo no era tan impresionante como ella había soñado. Era un hombre y como todos tiene sus virtudes muy escondidas y sus defectos muy marcados. Su amor por "kurosaki-kun" había empezado a morir unas semanas después de que se dio cuenta de que él podía engañar a Rukia a pesar de estar, según sus propias palabras: enamorado.

Eso significaba que no era tan buen hombre como ella creía, si pudo caer así de fácil, entonces no era tan grandioso como había esperado.

En este momento solo estaba con él por un capricho, por un sueño frustrado que llenaba de esta forma para tranquilizar a su corazón y su tan largo amor no correspondido.

Solo basto con hablarle con un tono sexy y un poco tonto y mostrarse tan ingenua como siempre. Y fue entonces cuando Kurosaki mostro que como hombre tenía sus sentidos primarios a flor de piel.

Con el tiempo, había descubierto que con ese tono de voz y la cara de cordero degollado serbia para todo con ese hombre. Y por si alguna vez, se equivocaba en algo o hacia algo indebido, para él el sexo con ella lo arreglaba todo.

Observo a Rangiku a su lado, hace rato ya que no seguía el hilo de la conversación. La encontró durmiendo hacia adelante detenida solamente por el cinturón. Sonrió al verla así, y con cuidado cuando se detuvo en un disco pare, la acomodo lo mejor que pudo.

Su segunda regla era—"_Jamás llamar por teléfono_"—

Esa era difícil de cumplir, ella a pesar de ya no estar tan loca por Ichigo, no podía negar que ama su voz grave, sobre todo si se dirigía a ella y de paso decía su nombre. Sí, podía llamar una o dos veces a la semana, pero no siempre, ya que sería sospechoso, además de que Ichigo no es bueno para hablar por celular, eso levantaría sospechas en los más meticulosos. Así que refería reprimirse esas ganar de.

¿Y cómo sabía que era buena y que lo hacía mejor que nadie?

Porque cada vez que Ichigo termina un orgasmo ahogando su nombre de princesa en un grito, él le decía al oído—_Rukia jamás haría esto_—

Solo con escuchar eso sentía como todo ese trabajo y esa perfección era recompensada con gloria y majestad.

Ser amante era estresante, agotador y un poco molesto en ocasiones. Tenía que dejar volar su imaginación para que la cosa funcionara, debía ser muy creativa, muy jugar a la hora de escabullirse y tener sexo placentero.

Estaba segura de que se había vuelto una mescla entre Candy Candy y Showoman .

Se identifico con el portero de su edificio y estaciono su auto en el lugar más apartados de todos, por si acaso… para no chocar con nadie.

Se bajo del auto y dando la vuelta despertó lo mas suavemente que pudo a una noqueada Matsumoto, la cual al abrir los ojos entendió que habían llegado y como pudo, trató de bajar del auto. Orihime hizo equilibrio entre sostener a su amiga para no caer al piso y cerrar las puertas del auto y poner las alarmas.

A paso lento se acercaron a la entrada y sin mirar a nadie se encaminaron al elevador, el cual debido a la hora las esperaba justo en la primera planta. Al ingresar la pelirroja presiono con su índice el botón de su piso y espero unos segundos.

Matsumoto al ser más grande y pesada que ella casi las hace caer al piso si no fuera porque rápidamente se sostuvo de la pared. Para buscar las llaves y abrir la puerta, apoyo a su amiga en la pared y giro el chapín una vez, ingreso, predio la luz y al volver no vio a Matsumoto en donde la había dejado, sino que la encontró sentada con la espalda contra la pared, roncando.

Alzo una ceja algo sorprendida y sin más remedio la tomo de un brazo y la arrastro hacia adentro.

Le saco el vestido de la fiesta y le puso uno de sus pijamas de verano, la acostó en la cama y haciendo el mismo proceso con ella mismo se acostó con ella.

Sintió como la de ojos azules la tomaba por la cintura y con dificultad para conjugar palabras dijo "Gin".

Genial, lo que le faltaba, más encima la confundían con la persona que más miedo le daba en todo el mundo. Esa sonrisa zorruna era muy difícil de olvidar después de ser vista por primera vez.

Suspiro, y entre la oscuridad trato de ver a la rubia quien ocultaba su rostro contra su espalda.

No sabía lo que Matsumoto sentía, ella amaba a Gin por sobre todas las cosas y no verlo durante tanto tiempo…, debía de tener efectos segundarios, eso era seguro.

Al observar y rememorar la felicidad de su amiga, con una relación estable y con un novio considerado, le dio un poco de envidia.

Ella se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Ichigo después de que Tatsuki se mudara de la cuidad por el trabajo de sus padres y hace casi ocho meses su amante.

Rodo los ojos y vio el techo que era tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colocaba por la ventana.

A veces ser la otra no le gustaba por una simple razón: _Odiaba que Ichigo comiera doble_. A pesar de que el hombre le aseguraba hasta con sangre de que con su esposa no pasaba nada desde hace un buen rato, no estaba cien por ciento convencida. ¿Cómo podía confiar en el siendo su amante? Ella vive en carne propia como le miente descaradamente a la pelinegra con ella a menos de un metro. A veces sinceramente creía que no se lo merecía. Lo quería mucho, pero realmente no sabía hasta a donde podía llegar su descaro.

No podíamos decir que la Kuchiki era su "mejor amiga" o algo parecido. Era una conocida, que consiguió hace unos tres años cuando Ichigo la presento como su compañera de trabajo en una fiesta. Han entablado conversación un par de veces y es una buena chica, es decente, decidida y muy apropiada. Cuando le entraba el beneficio de la duda sobre su rol, le entraba la culpa también.

Ella sabía que por amor, compañía, cariño, comprensión, sexo uno se podría meter con lo que este más próximo a su alcance, lo sabía. Pero ¿Hasta dónde podría durar esta farsa? Ella también quería tener una relación estable, poder tener citas, salir, divertirse sin andar a escondidas por ahí. Ella también merecía ser feliz.

¿Y si se daba una oportunidad? Tantos meses con Ichigo como compañía la estaban empezando a superar.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que Kuchiki Byakuya le había entrego una tarjeta de presentación, con sus datos y números telefónicos, acompañados de la frase "_Si necesitas algo, no dudes en contactarme_". Pero… ¿Sería mucho para Rukia si además de meterse con su amado esposo, de paso se metía con su adorado hermano?

Aunque no tenia como saberlo ya que su secreta relación con Ichigo sería lo único que ambos se llevaría a la tumba.

Lo metido unos minutos antes de caer dormida, la única conclusión que obtuvo en ese momento fue… terminar todo con su antiguo amor. A pesar de que se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que lo amaba en su momento ya no podía hacerlo, porque la regla más importante como amante es:

—"_Por ningún motivo decir, ni esbozar la frase: …Te Amo_"—

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capitulo:<em> **Las mentiras.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Orihime_ No Miko_


	2. Las mentiras

Titulo: _Cuidado con quien te metes_

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): UlquiHime / IchiHime / ByaHime / Otros

Protagonista: Orihime

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Capitulo 2<strong>~

_Las mentiras_

* * *

><p>Una de ellas subió la rodilla hasta destaparse, rodo hacia la derecha, choco con la espalda de la otra, estiro un brazo y paso la pierna completa sobre el cuerpo de su compañera. Así durmieron toda la noche, Orihime asumiendo que el mal dormir de su mejor amiga no había cambiado, y lo comprobó a los veinte minutos de caer dormida. Aun así, a pesar de las patas y los movimientos bruscos y los repetitivos ataques en contra su cuerpo durmió profundamente.<p>

Sintió que la movían con frenesí, y que su cabeza chocaba contra la almohada.

-Hmmn— soltó un gemido de molestia y escondió su rostro contra el colchón de su cama.

-¡Hime!—la llamo Matsumoto con un tono suplicante.

-¿Qué pasa?—hablo entre dormida. Aun tenia sueño y sus bostezos solo delataban su cansancio.

-Tu teléfono—dijo con una voz rasposa y volvió a caer dormida.

Orihime cerró fuertemente los ojos y se paso la mano por la cara bruscamente para despertarse. Se sentó de forma lenta y sentí tronar todos sus huesos.

Cuando comenzó a ver con más claridad debido a los repetitivos pestañeos busco el celular con la mirada. Recién comenzaba a llegar a sus oídos la música que desprendía el aparato.

Estaba entre las tapas así que corrió la pierna de la rubia que dormía y lo tomo entre sus manos.

Se froto los ojos y trato de no perder el equilibro debido al mareo que producía su jaqueca.

Sin siquiera mirar a su contacto de celular, contesto y lo llevo a su oreja.

-Habla Inoue Orihime, diga—hablo aun somnolienta, cabeceando en su posición de vez en cuando.

-Orihime-Chan ¿Estas durmiendo?—la voz masculina, amable y cálida que llego a sus oídos la hizo despertar mucho más rápido que si se hubiera metido al agua fría.

-¡Aizen-Sama!—le llamo la chica ya completamente despierta y con la voz recuperada—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está usted bien? ¿Cómo le ha ido en Francia?—pregunto preocupada, tomando el teléfono con ambas manos.

-Estoy muy bien—comenzó el hombre—Hemos terminado las negociaciones y yo creo que mañana en la noche estaremos vuelta. Todo ha salido bien y es gracias a ti—

-Aizen-Sama solo soy su apoyo, usted es quien hace todo el trabajo, yo solo lo organizo—

-No te menosprecies, querida. Sabes muy bien que sin ti yo soy un desastre andante—comento el hombre soltando una sonrisa.

Orihime sonrió avergonzada y luego entristeció su mirada.

-¿Y su tratamiento? ¿Cómo va todo?—pregunto con un tono de voz sombrío.

-Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho. He viajado con Kurotsuchi-San y su hija así que no hay de qué preocuparse—

-Pero no le ha pasado nada ¿verdad?—su voz sonaba angustiada y eso comenzó a preocupar al hombre mayor.

-Querida, no te preocupes de esas cosas, he tenido jaquecas y algunas molestias menores pero nada grave. No deberías malgastar energías preocupándote por un hombre viejo como yo—soltó con bondad.

-¡No puede decirme eso! ¡Claro que me preocupare!—alzo la voz la chica y escucho a Sousuke sonreír divertido.

-Está bien, no te discutiré más. Tú ganas, pero no hay que alarmarse, no ha avanzado y me siento de maravilla al escuchar tu voz, querida hija—

Orihime sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia. A él le encantaba llamarla así.

-Está bien Oto-sama. Avíseme cuando llegue al aeropuerto iré a recibirlo junto con Rudobon-San—

-De acuerdo, te enviare un mensaje con la hora de mi llegara mañana por la mañana—aviso con gentileza en su voz.

-Gracias por llamar—dijo la chica con el corazón regocijado.

-Siempre es un placer. Debo colgar, te amo hijita. Cuídate—

-Yo también te amo Oto-Sama, hasta pronto—

-Hasta pronto—

Ambos colgaron y Orihime observo el celular sobre sus manos con interés, lo apretó entre sus dedos y sonrió agradecida. Miro la cama y la hora en su celular, era temprano aun, pero le pareció más provechoso levantarse, así que así lo hizo.

Se baño en la tina con tranquilidad, enjuago su cabello largo y sin pudor alguno salió del cuarto de aseo personal, aun empapada y desnuda. Abrió el ropero y saco un vestido amarillo corto, holgado y con media manga muy ancha. Dejo que las gotas de agua de su cabello cayeran por su espalda empapándola.

Era verano y los treinta y tantos grados se sentían en el peso del aire que respiraba y el que hacía más lentos sus movimientos. Abrió las puertas de su balcón y dejo que la brisa entrara con libertad.

Miro a Matsumoto revolcase en la cama hasta caer de ella al piso alfombrado, Inoue cerró los ojos para no verla golpearse, pero al abrirlos noto que la chica ni siquiera despertó y quedo en una posición bastante cómoda con los pies apoyadas en la cama y el cuerpo en el piso abrazando una almohada con pasión.

Sonrió divertida y prefirió dejarla donde estaba para que descansara.

Camino descalza hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para las dos.

A los minutos de estar con los huevos y la leche el teléfono fijo de su casa sonó. Ando desinteresada y tomo el inalámbrico volviendo a la cocina.

-Mi amor ¿Cómo despertaste?—escucho una lasciva voz del otro lado del comunicador.

-Cansada, muy cansada ¿Y tú?—dijo reventando las yemas con la cuchara.

-Excelente después de nuestro encuentro anoche—susurro seductor—aunque debo admitir que me dejaste con las ganas. Deberás pagar—dijo malicioso.

-No creo que pueda. Lo siento—dijo tratando de sacar coraje de donde no poseía.

Se mordió las uñas, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no mi amor?—

-No me llames así—dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?—pregunto preocupado.

-No—contesto seco mordiéndose la lengua—Ichigo…—respiro profundo y se dejo llevar—estoy cansada—

-Si es así te llamo en la tarde si quieres—

-No, no me refiero a eso. Estoy cansada de esto—

Hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos.

Orihime se paso la mano por el cabello preguntándose, martirizándose en saber cómo iba a expresar sus sentimientos. Trataba de hallar una forma lógica, aceptable y no tan humillante, para no herir el orgullo de su amigo que sabía era bastante rencoroso. Tenía las palabras, pero sonaban mal, las colocaba en su mente de otra forma y sonaban peor. Sonrió internamente ante la ironía de la situación, cuando estaba enamorada y fantaseaba en ser la novia de Ichigo, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que ella terminaría con él. Los desenlaces siempre son inesperados.

Sintió un retorcijón en el estomago, un hoyo como si le hubieran pegado fuerte en el centro de la barriga.

-Quiero terminar—soltó la chica de repente ante el inminente corte de comunicación.

-¿Qué?—pregunto el chico incrédulo.

-Eso, lo que escuchaste—dijo con dolor en el pecho. Después de todo fue un amor no correspondido que duro muchos años.

-Orihime mi amor debes estar cansada por la fiesta y el calor no te está haciendo bien, de acuerdo. Te llamo en la tarde para cuando estés más despejada ¿Sí? Te quiero. Adiós—

-¡Ichigo no!—alzo la voz deteniéndolo.—Es enserio. Estoy cansada de esto que tenemos, de ti, de tu forma, de todo—dijo sintiendo como su estomago se apretaba—Ya no quiero seguir contigo. Se acabo—finalizo conmocionada.

-Pero ¿Por qué dices eso si ayer estábamos tan bien? Lo pasaste bien y fue instantáneo, nuestro química es innegable, lo sabes, tú me amas—dijo el chico atropelladamente—¿Qué te sucedió…?—pregunto tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su propio interrogatorio.

-Ichigo, no es eso, es solo que ya no quiero ser tu amante y quiero salir y divertirme, sin esconderme de nadie—explico sus puntos abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Qué?…¡Oh! Ya sé ¿ Byakuya te ofreció eso?—pregunto de forma burlona y Orihime abrió los ojos incrédula—Byakuya te ofreció el cielo, el mar y las estrellas ¿Es eso? ¿Es eso lo que te hace hablarme así?—

Orihime no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡No, claro que no! ¿Qué tiene que ver Kuchiki-Sama en todo esto?—

-Sama, Sama, Kuchiki-Sama ¿Por qué lo tratas con tanto respeto? ¿Acaso te emociona que sea alguien importante en la sociedad?—

-Ichigo ¿De qué hablar? Esto no tiene nada que ver con…—

-Si si tiene que ver, todo tiene que ver. Ayer te vi como le coqueteabas descaradamente, estando yo presente a menos de un metro de ustedes. Le hablabas y sonreías como a nadie. Y no me contradigas porque sabes que es verdad—

-Yo soy así, me rio de todas las cosas. No es algo especial—argumento angustiada.

-No, no es cierto a mi no me sonríes así, antes tal vez, pero ahora no lo haces—su voz comenzaba a volverse más grave—debí imaginarlo, dejante con él no fue lo mejor. La otra vez en el cumpleaños de Rukia también te vi muy melosa con él—

-¡Solo lo salude cuando llego! ¿Qué tiene eso de meloso?—

-No pongas escusas Orihime. Debería a verlo visto venir, pero no. Porque pensaba y confiaba que la señorita que escondió amor por mi tanto años no me traicionaría nunca—critico atacando los puntos sensibles de la chica.

-Sabes que no es cierto—

-Sí, sí lo es Orihime. Me dejas, me traicionas. Tú eres mía, siempre lo has sido. No voy a compartirte con nadie mucho menos con el idiota de Byakuya—

-Deja a Kuchiki-Sama…—

-Deja de defender a ese hijo de puta, siempre te pones de su lado, siempre—

Orihime rodo los ojos incrédula.

-Sabes, Mejor hablamos luego ¿sí?—hablo la chica tratando de calmar las cosas.

-No, no quiero hablar luego. Si terminar con lo nuestro es lo que quieres para irte a encamar con el gilipollas ese, bien, hazlo, hazlo. Nadie te lo impide. Pero no vuelvas a mí cuando él te deje por algo mejor—grito encolerizado.

-Deja de hablar de él, aquí el problema eres tú, siempre eres tú—comenzó al chica harta de quedarse callada—Tú eres el poderoso Kurosaki Ichigo, el esposo de Kuchiki-san ¡Esposo por dios! ¡Estas casado! ¡Casado! Tú eres el problema aquí me canse de ser tu amante, me cansé de engañarlos a todos, me canse de herir a Kuchiki-san—

-Cuando empezamos esto ya sabias que estaba casado, lo sabías. Y no te importo tener sexo conmigo sabiendo que Rukia era mi mujer—eso la hirió en lo profundo. Ella al menos lo había hecho por amor, lo amaba en ese entonces, pero él…

-Lo sé y ¿sabes? Me equivoque, solo te utilice para apaciguar mi dolor—le confesó la chica entre lágrimas. Se sentía muy sincera en esas palabras aunque antes jamás se había atrevido a pensarlas.

-¿Dolor ¿Qué dolor?—pregunto confundido.

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera entiendes eso. No tiene caso seguir hablando de esto. Esto se acabo, fin de la historia ¿sí? Adiós—dijo la chica alejando el teléfono y aunque escucho la voz de ichigo protestar de nuevo no dudo en colgar.

Se limpio las lágrimas recordando como había empezado todo y por qué había empezado.

Controlo su respiración lo que más pudo y se lavó la cara en el lavaplatos. Alzo una ceja y se froto los ojos. Esperaba discutir con él, esperaba que le gritase y le atacara a sus puntos más débiles, pero no esperaba que ella misma reconociera su error en el trayecto.

Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina y apago el huevo que casi se recosen.

-¿Con quién hablabas?—

Dio un brinco ante el ruido repentino.

-Rangitsu-san—susurro apretándose la mano contra el pecho para que su corazón no escapara del susto.

-Buenos días—hablo la rubia sentándose sobre una silla—¿Con quién hablabas?—

-Con Ichigo—dijo mirando nuevamente el aparato negro.

El rostro de Matsumoto se concentro molesto.

-¿Qué te dijo?—

-Nada importante—dijo la chica evitando su celeste mirada.

-Como quieras—hablo fastidiada mientras se serbia leche en un vaso puesto especialmente para ella.

Pasaron la mayor parte del día juntas, comieron, conversaron, vieron películas y se divirtieron como asía tiempo no lo hacían. Incluso hicieron una sesión de belleza para ambas en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando ya el reloj de pared iba a dar las seis Orihime se levanto del sillón y dejo su plato de helado en el refrigerador.

-¿A dónde vas?—pregunto la rubia curiosa.

-¡Oh! Se me había olvidado decírtelo. Aizen-Sama llamo temprano y dijo que mañana en la noche estarían de vuelta en Tokio—informo viendo como una enorme sonrisa se enmarcaba en los labios de la rubia.

-¡Si!—grito corriendo a abrazar a Orihime y brincado con ella.—Mañana llegara Gin—grito emocionada.—debo prepararme y recibirlo como kami manda—dijo al chica corriendo a la habitación de Orihime y sacando ropa que ella misma había ido dejando con el tiempo en el closet de la pelirroja.

Inoue soltaba carcajadas al ver lo alborotada que se veía su amiga, corriendo y haciendo equilibrio por colocarse los zapatos en el aire. Como se notaba que estaba enamorada de ese hombre hasta las patas.

-Te veo mañana en el aeropuerto, te quiero Hime. Adiós—dicho esto desapareció con ropa, cartera y otras cosas demás.

Orihime se apresuro a hacer lo mismo y comenzó a cerrar su hogar, las ventanas y las puertas, lavo la poca loza que ocuparon y busco entre sus cosas un abrigo de hilos como un poncho, muy ligero. Se lo coloco encima del vestido amarillo, se puso tacos más refinados y con sus llaves y celular salió de su casa dejando muy asegurado todo.

Bajo las cinco plantas por el ascensor y se despidió del guardia al pasar por el lumbral principal. Camino despreocupadamente hasta la avenida más cercana y tomo el transporte público para llegar cerca de su destino. Pasaron unos minutos y se bajo a las faldas un gran cerro en la comuna más adinerada de la capital. Miro a ambos lados de la calle, todo un taxi y le indico el camino hacia su antigua casa. Pago ante des bajarse intentando no reírse de la mirada insólita que el conductor le daba.

-¿Usted vive aquí señorita?—pregunto impresionado.

-No, ya no. Ahora solo mi padre está aquí—

-Guau, es una hermosa… ¿mansión?—dijo interrogante ya que más parecía un castillo medieval de tres pisos con torres y techos triangulares de tejas oscuras.

-Gracias—dijo Orihime y se encamino a la reja negra muy fina que resguardaba la entrada y el enorme jardín de varias hectáreas.

Se acerco a un comunicador con pantalla y presiono el botón rojo como timbre.

-Habla Di Roy Linker. Identifíquese para ingresar a Las Noches—dijo la voz que sonaba más a un adolescente que aun empleador. Y en el monitor pequeño apareció de pie un chico rubio muy menudo.

-Soy Inoue Orihime—dijo la chica con voz tímida mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba tras los enormes arboles a los costados de la casa.

-Inoue Orihime…—murmuro el chico buscando entre los archivos de papeles sobre una mesa—No, no me sale su nombre señorita no pued—

De repente un sonido sordo se escucho del otro lado y el chico desapareció, dejando a su vez un rostro masculino de labios muy gruesos, morenos y largas pestañas purpuras.

-Querida ¿Cómo has estado?—grito el nuevo comunicador acercándose tanto a la cámara que solo se veía su rostro.

-Charlotte-Chan—grito entusiasmada al reconocer esa voz.

-Querida cuanto lo siento, este niñito es nuevo y como no has venido en tanto tiempo—dijo reprochándola de paso—no te conoce—

-Lo siento, prometo venir más seguido—hablo sonriente. En realidad no tenía idea de si volvería, pero una mentirilla blanca no le hace daño a nadie.

-Pero que haces ahí afuera todavía, pasa, pasa—dijo y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse hacia adentro.

Orihime camino pausadamente por el camino de tierra que en realidad correspondía a los autos. Se tardo en llegar a la casa ya que es una distancia considerable desde la entrada. Cuando dio un paso en el primer escalón Charlotte abrió las puertas de par en par y la abrazo dejándola sin aire en sus pulmones.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Bella—le dijo emocionado ante su visita.

-Lo mismo digo—

-Vamos entra, hay muchos sirvientes nuevos y deben conocer lo encantadora que eres—hablo entrelazando su mano con la pequeña y caminando sobre la alfombra negra del pasillo principal.

-Está igual—dijo Orihime tratando de no perderse detallas de nada a su alrededor.

-En realidad hemos quitado y agregado cosas, pequeñas cosas que se parezcan entre sí. Pero tu habitación esta tal cual como la dejaste. Yo la ordeno por supuesto, pero no he movido nada de su lugar—comento orgulloso—Ya que… tengo la esperanza de que volverás a esta casa algún día—dijo con angustia quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Charlotte-Chan—susurro su nombre divertida.

Todos los sirvientes se fueron asomando por las habitaciones a ver a la persona que entro en la casa, curiosos las visitas no eran comunes.

Charlotte la condujo por una escalera, larga y algo curva cubierta por una alfombra del mismo color que todas las demás. Subieron al segundo piso y los ojos de Orihime comenzaron a hacerse pequeñitos. Ante la nostalgia.

-¿Recuerdas el camino a tu habitación?—pregunto curioso.

-Claro que sí—dijo y entonces tomo el control de su guía.

Camino por el ancho pasillo hasta el ala norte de la segunda planta y se detuvo en una puerta dividida en dos, alta, de ébano perfilado y con el marco fino de un color verde oscuro. La manilla era larga y estaba algo torcida, con duda estiro su blanca mano y al tomar el metal bajo sus dedos la giro abriendo una de las mitades hacia adentro.

Dio un paso y sus ojos empequeñecieron más, dio otro paso y sintió como su corazón palpitaba sin razón, dio otro paso hacia adentro y la decoración del interior se le hizo tan familiar, tan cálida.

La cama era enorme, con sedas negras cubriéndola y unas cortinas delgadas y transparentes cayendo por sus costados. Muebles, sitiales, mesas y sillas muy finas y oscuras por ahí, bien acomodadas, paredes verdes, cortinas negras tapando los dos balcones a cada extremo de la habitación y los marcos de las fotografías que cubrían todas las paredes casi por completo.

-Está igual, es exactamente igual a como la recuerdo—susurro casi en trance, muy dichosa de estar ahí.—Es cálida y su olor sigue siendo menta y canela—su sonrisa se ensancho y sus mejillas se coloraron.

El de cabello purpura la miro angustiado, como si la chica agonizara en vez de ser feliz como lo demuestra sin pudor.

-Princesita—la llamo de forma delicada, acariciando su cabeza con amabilidad—Esta no es tu habitación—dijo preocupado por la reacción de la chica, quien volvió el rostro hacia él y abrió los ojos aterrorizada. Toda energía positiva y relajante fue quemada con las brazas de esas palabras.—Esta habitación es de Ulquiorra-san—

Orihime sintió un cosquilleo molesto en la nariz y las gotitas de agua dulce no tardaron en bailar sobre sus mejillas, perpleja. Mordió su labio para no gemir de frustración y soltando la mano de apoyo que la sostenía, se acerco a la mesa más próxima y tomo una de las fotos con cuidado.

Eso era la prueba de todo, fotos en blanco y negro, ediciones antiguas, representando otra época, sin embargo en ella el chico de ojos verdes y oscuro cabello en ese entonces de diecisiete años la llevaba montada sobre su espalda. Ese día se había lastimado una pierna jugando y él sin decir nada la cargo de vuelta a casa.

Orihime cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazando la fotografía contra su pecho. Tapo sus ojos con su mano y susurrando el nombre para sí misma.

Chuhlhourne se mantuvo estático en su lugar, viendo como la chica sonriente y feliz, que siempre brinda una sonrisa contagiosa se desmoronaba a pedazos los cuales se volvían cenizas al pronunciar ese nombre.

-Orihime-Chan ¿Quiere estar sola preciosa?—pregunto tratando de darle a entender que podía contar con él como antes.

-No, no te preocupes—dijo tratando de que no se preocupara—Estoy bien, es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que…—no termino la frase, porque simplemente no sabía con que palabra terminarla.

Había evitado el tema tanto tiempo que creyó haberlo olvidado. Tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese extraño nombre, tanto tiempo sin ver esa habitación. Creyó haber avanzado, creyó haber crecido y madurado, pero ahí estaba llorando como antes, mintiéndose mentalmente de que solo lloraba por nostalgia, solo por eso, solo porque eran recuerdos hermosos y fueron días felices en su vida.

Se limpio las lágrimas de forma brusca y se levanto de su posición, dejo la fotografía en su lugar y se giro con una sonrisa cálida y brillante.

Mintiendo como siempre su dolor.

-¡Vamos! Aun no me has presentado con los sirvientes—hablo al chica alegremente, tomando a su anfitrión y tirando de su mano hacia los pasillos.

El rostro femenino por un momento se nublo, se vio melancólico, desolado, vacio, pero cerró los ojos fuertemente y se dio ánimos a sí misma de seguir con esa farsa.

Entonces llegaron esas voces conocidas, quienes le recordaban todo.

"_-¿Estás bien, hijita?—pregunto el castaño intrigado._

_-Por supuesto Oto-San—sonrió abiertamente—¿Por qué estaría mal?—dijo ladeando la cabeza._

_-No, por nada—declaro y le devolvió el gesto"_

"_-Fresita no te merece—escucho la voz de Matsumoto en su mente, en una de sus tantas discusiones por ser la otra—Estoy segura de que si Ulquiorra hubiera estado aquí tú jamás hubieras mirado a Ichigo de nuevo. Jamás te hubieras transformado en esto—grito apenada. Herida. Tratando de hallar una respuesta positiva de su amiga. Un arrepentimiento._

_Orihime sonrió y comió un trozo de pastel._

_-Él no está, así que da igual el "hubiera"—dijo mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa."_

"_-No puedes mentirme. Tratas de hacerlo. Fingiendo, sonriendo, hablando, actuando ser tú—hablo Tatsuki en el aeropuerto a punto de partir a Hokaido—Pero es inútil. Aunque no quieras igualmente lloras—_

_Orihime la miro perpleja con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Tatsuki-Chan… ¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo—dijo ingenuamente tragándose un desprecio por parte de la pelinegra._

_-No quiero llevarme este recuerdo como el último, pero si quieres ser una cobarde es tu decisión—diciendo esto abordo sin despedirse."_

"_-Eres preciosa, Hime—escucho a Ichigo decirle antes de caer dormido sobre su cama. Pero al mirarlo se aterro al ver en su posición como sus colores y sus facciones cambiaban de color. Aclarándose, oscureciéndose._

_-Ulquiorra-Kun—lo llamo tragándose los quejidos desesperados en su garganta."_

Mantuvo su sonrisa todo el tiempo, saludo a todos y todos supieron quien era. Recibió halagos y mientras el tiempo pasaba la noche callo.

-Por cierto Hime-Chan ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí de nuevo?—pregunto una de las chicas nuevas, de ojos purpuras y cabello lacio, Sun-sun.

-He venido a buscar unos documentos de Aizen-Sama ya que si llega mañana deberá firmas unas cosas en el aeropuerto que debo enviar a los Kuchiki de inmediato—dijo entusiasmada por caminar entre tantas mujeres.

-Así que Orihime-chan es la secretaria e hija de Aizen-Sama. Él siempre habla maravillas de ti, habla todo el día de ti—dijo Mila Rose contenta—Dice que tú y Ulquiorra-Sama han sido lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida—

-¿Enserio?—pregunto ingenua y sorprendida, ocultando su incomodidad de forma perfecta.

-Si dice que siempre soñó con que tú y Ulquiorra-Sama se casarían y heredarían todo lo que tiene y le darían nietos y una familia numerosa—agrego Apache orgullosa de recordar eso.

-¡Oh! Qué cosas dice Aizen-Sama ¿No creen chicas?—soltó Orihime con una carcajada que las contagio a todas.

-Orihime-Chan—la llamo Charlotte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—llego un invitado más—dijo y todas se miraron entre sí—Estoy tan emocionado, nadie viene nunca para acá y de repente aparecen dos juntos el mismo día. Soy tan feliz—dijo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras como si estuviera practicando poses de ballet.

-¿Uno más?—se pregunto a sí misma y camino hacia la escalera emocionada.

Al final de la escalera curva vio a un chico con chaqueta de cuero, lentes azules colgados de su cuello, jeans claros, zapatillas gastadas y un eléctrico cabello levantado.

Orihime sonrió emocionada y corrió escaleras abajo.

-Hola Gato—sonto el chico con su típica postura cool.

-¡Grim-Chan!—dijo la chica saltando a sus brazos. Este la recibió de mala gana y con una ceja alzada.

-Todavía con ese molesto nombre—chillo fastidiado.

-Lo siento es la costumbre. Aunque han pasado tantos años—susurro nostálgica.

-Eso creo—dijo él sonriendo sádicamente.—¿Qué haces aquí?—

-Vine de visita ¿Y tú?—

-¿Yo? Vengo llegando de España, de la casa de Ulquiorra—hablo el chico comenzando a caminar hacia adentro.

Orhime le sonrió mientras lo acompañaba. Como siempre el pelinegro es muy popular en esa casa.

-¿Y cómo ha estado?—pregunto de forma casual

-Igual de feliz que siempre—contesto sarcástico abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Me imagino—

-Pregunto por ti—

Al escuchar eso su corazón dejo de bombear.

-Le dije que estabas muy guapa y que trabajabas con Aizen en la empresa familiar—respondió tirando su bolso a algún lado y echándose como saco de papas sobre su cama.— Él dijo que Aizen le había dicho lo mismo cuando hablaron por teléfono. ¡Ah! Es cierto—

Se levanto de un salto y tomo su bolso buscando algo.

-Es para ti—dijo extendiendo una bolsa gris—Él dijo que te gustaría—

-Gracias—respondió tratando de sonar muy normal—Creo que me quedare aquí por hoy, está oscuro y llegare muy tarde a casa. ¿También te quedaras?—

-Obvio. Debo estar aquí ya que mañana Aizen y Ulquiorra llegaran a Japón—

Quedo estática en su lugar, sin poder evitar el asombro y la conmoción y los revuelos que en su interior se formaba.

En eso su celular solo en su bolsillo sacándola del trance.

Lo elevo para ver quién era y le sorprendió el nombre inscrito.

_Byakuya Kuchiki._

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capitulo:<em> **La Menstruación.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Orihime_ No Miko_


End file.
